No winning options
by FoRtHeL0Ve0fPiZzA
Summary: Life for Inuyasha has always been unexpected, how is he supposed to feel when his life gets turned on its head once again, with some interesting twists, brotherly love, and a new enemy out for the Hanyo.


**No winning option**

by: FoRtHeLoVeOfPiZzA

Note: This is a pure work of fiction, any characters used in this work, belong to their owners

Eventually there should be smut, so warning ahead of time. also I've never really wrote and published on here, if theres anything wrong or doesnt make since let me know, thanks, hope you like it!

He was there again. The soft pale pink flowers that descended around them seemed to dwindle with each passing day. The breeze was calm and wished softly through the long grass of the abandon area. There were a couple dilapidated building still standing from way back, when he called this place home. The Hanyo had only recently found this place once more, the location had been blocked from his memory, along with all of the sorrow this place had brought him.

With his legs crossed as per usual, Inuyasha sat quietly under the only marker of his mothers resting place. The base of the tree now held a substantial amount of rocks at the base of its trunk. Each rock was smooth, however not a single one had the same color or texture. He had noticed it when he found the area, there were three rocks already placed at the base, one silver, one purple, and one green.

The collection had only grown since then.

A falling petal, floating with the breeze landed on his left hand, which he had then realized had been clinging to the dirt at his feet for some time now. He had lost track of time, the days were starting to melt into one another.

Another look at the setting sun told inuyasha he should start getting ready to head back to his village, it was still a good three hour run, two if he leapt from tree to tree. He held his claw-clad hand up against the rough bark, feeling the spark of energy from the life under the roots, he knew she was there with him, why else would he go back to this same tree every day for three months now. He felt stronger sitting next to the tree, felt the leaves brush against him occasionally when he'd lay in the branches.

Standing, he felt the wind wisp pass his traces', flaring a silver halo around his lithe body. Smiling, he bowed to the antique tree saying a soft prayer for his mother, and father, and for the first time since he had came up here, felt the compelling need to stay. He knew that the tree wouldn't get lonely or anything, after all it was just a tree, maybe, he just didn't want to be lonely.

Walking down from the hill the tree sat atop, inuyasha had realized with a hint of annoyance, that if he was staying here tonight he had to get a camp set up, and a fire started. Scrunching up his nose, he leaned down, setting the tips of his finger on the ground around him, making sure this was still an threat free area, his ears swiveled to and fro trying to pick up even the most minute of sounds. The area still seemed as dead as when he had first found it. Satisfied with this, he then leapt to his feet in search of wood for the fire, and rabbit, or fish for dinner, sniffing the air again he smiled to himself. No it was defiantly going to be fish, Inuyasha could smell a tiny creak in the forest around his sacred place.

After finding the wood for the fire, the Hanyo started piling it up, splitting off unneeded ends and building a ring around the fire with dull rocks found around the creek, he wasn't sure why he was doing this anymore, its not like he couldn't keep an eye on his fire, just another trait of traveling with his friends for as long as he had. He had found that he had picked up a couple of things from the pack from the ten years they shared collecting the shikon jewel. Another had ended up being sleep. Being half demon, he never really felt the need to sleep too often, let alone every night. Now, however he felt the need to sleep every evening, to enjoy the son as it sets, and retire to a tree not too long after, he had wondered if it was because of the lack of action in his life, but he had never really been sure, and just left it alone.

Times like this is when Inuyasha wished things didn't change, only two years after mending the jewel, his pack, his family, had all dispersed moving on with their own lives. Sango, and Miroku shortly after the defeat of Naraku, decided on tying the knot. The ceremony was simple, but spoke volumes of the two of them, Sangos little brother was there not only for the wedding, but to actually live in the village with them once more, he had found a woman along his way back home, and was all too happy for the announcement of Sangos first child as the day of the wedding came to an end.

Inuyasha chuckled to himself thinking back on that day, miroku in his formal clothes, jet black hair pulled up in a high knot, sobbing in the bushes to himself. Inuyasha had went looking for him when he hadn't seen him later at the huge feast they had that night. Inuyashas stomach rumbled a bit just remembering the food. He turned Miroku around only to see his eyes now bloodshot, before Inuyasha had a chance to ask what was troubling him, Miroku grabbed his shoulder and rammed his head into his chest. Taken back by the action Inuyasha grabbed Miroku holding him in view.

"I never realized the day would come" Miroku wept some more.

" I know, isn't it great? What you've always wanted right?" Inuyasha said playful ling punching Miroku in his right arm as he stood back up completely.

"Yes, this is all wonderful, but how can the rest of the fair maiden around the planet not be distraught at the idea that I'm not there to comfort them anymore" Miroku hissed trying to keep his voice down.

Inuyasha snorted at this. This is really what he was upset about?

"Sorry to tell you this, but I don't think the fair maidens are going to even notice."

At the Miroku gasped, recoiling like it had been an actual physical blow.

" Well, It's not like you've been able to 'comfort' any fair maiden since Sango came into your life, so. Why does it matter now?" Inuyasha said.

Miroku straightened up himself after hearing this.

"You're right" Miroku said. I'll need one more thing before I go though to commemorate my dedication to my fair beauties of the world.

"keh-" Inuyasha huffed turning around, and stalking back up to the group of people waiting on the two of them. He felt Miroku start to walk back with him, but was not prepared for the full hand grab that came up behind his ass, Or the squeeze of the digits against his skin. His face turned bright red and he stopped in place, noticing a now much faster moving Miroku.

"What kind of bastard does that?!" Inuyasha screamed picking up his pace with miroku. The monk was doomed when Inuyasha caught up with him, which didn't take long.

Inuyasha smiled and opened his eyes once more, he had realized that he was pretty out of it for a moment, remembering the happy times he had with his family. Stroking the fire back to life, Inuyasha looked around to notice that the scenery had changed on him once more. The red an orange rays that had been dancing through the sky, now did not exist, being replaced with nothing but dark skis, the stars were a good replacement.

The embers from the small fire gave radiance to the area, seeing his sacred place lit up by dancing flames made the area feel surreal. Like his mother could just walk out of the darkness at any point in time, and it wouldn't be the least bit unusual.

He smiled, he wasn't sure how he had found this place, but he was so happy he had, even if it was just him. Closing, his eyes, Inuyasha leaned his back against his mothers tree, saying one more soft prayer to her before floating away into the darkness of unconsciousness.

A roaring wind whooshed past Inuyashas head, scattering his silver locks in every which way. The breeze felt nice against his suddenly sweaty skin. He couldn't remember anything from this point, only that he was in an unfamiliar area, breathing hard. Running from something. It felt like it at least. Looking around, inuyasha noticed that he was near water. He could hear the waves crashing on the rock below. 'oh great' he though. The sky was now an ominous black and purple mixture. The ground was wet like it had just rained, and had been raining for quite some time. The scent of another hit his senses, it was of something he couldn't identify, he could tell, however , that it was extremely strong whoever it was.

A shadow approached in Inuyashas peripherals, and he dug his feet into the soft mud, hands closing in on his waist where his precious sword-.. The sword was gone! He swept his eyes across the unknown area again. He hadn't felt pain, so there's no way someone had taken the sword, he could still feel its pull, but the energy from it was not strong. The stranger stepped closer into focus. It was a tall man. Without light the Hanyo was limited on his features. The shadowed man did not try stepping any closer, and did not move any further away, just stood there, watching Inuyasha.

Black clouds started rolling in through the west, in their wake he could hear the pitter patter of new falling rain, and the thunder that rolled in with it. Just as inuyasha took his eyes away from the figure , he moved closer in Inuyashas direction. Standing tall, inuyasha regrouped, preparing for the worst by curling his claws into his palm, the skin wasn't broken, but it would give him the upper hand without his sword. The figure advanced again, it didn't feel like he was trying anything, and the next thing he knew The stranger, still hooded with the darkness was only an arms length away from him.

At this moment, the rain decided to thicken, raining down from the dark cloud above. The hanyo looked up into the mans face. He could see his jaw moving, but couldn't hear a word he was saying.

"Keh, What ? To cowardly to speak up?" Inuyasha practically yelled hoping to get some sort of rise out of the person in front of him. " I may not have tetseiga with me, but ill make damn sure to end your life if that is what you are here for", Inuyasha spoke puffing out his chest a bit.

With reflexes too fast for even Inuyashas eyes to pick up, the Hanyo felt the stranger move a strand of silver hair out of his face an tuck it behind his ear. The hand felt surprisingly cool against his skin. Contorting his face into a grimace, Inuyasha tried stepping back away from him, only to find that the rest of his body wasn't compelled to move as much as his mind was wanting it to. A voice growled out finally. It had to have been his voice, but Inuyasha wasn't expecting it to have the almost grizzly monotone sound of sesshomaru. He could tell it wasn't him, but felt like he could have been close.

"tell me" The man spoke.

"Has he informed you", The statement sounded more like a question, and Inuyasha couldn't help but feel confused.

"he?" Inuyasha asked, but there was no reply.

The silence became unsettling. How did this man know him? Who was supposed to inform me of what?

"Tell me Inuyasha, do you have something you cherish? Something you'd be willing to give up your life to protect?"

Inuyasha stared blankly ahead, lost in thought at those words. He knew he did, he had his human friends, shippo, kirara. He had plenty of things he wanted to protect.

The man in front of him nodded his head, like he had just heard what inuyasha hadn't vocalized.

"I see" The man said.

With that the clouds opened up just enough to let light in, illuminating the figure before him. What inuyasha had just seen had literally brought him to his knees. Standing before him, in all of his finer glory, was his father. He felt the air in his lungs leave faster than he could fill them. This had never happened in his wildest of dreams before, which made inuyasha even more curious. ' why was he here now?'

The only thought he could pull from his mind is that he was probably going to die soon. Why else after living for 275 years would his father decide to make an appearance now? Before he could say anything, his father piped in once more.

"Son, I've longed to come in contact with you, I've always been here, watching out for you. I feel I should tell you that you are not going to die soon, so you may let that idea go. However, in this time, the year of your 276th birth year, I have come to tell you, that things are changing, you cannot control them, and I cannot control them for you either, just know that this is the way things are. Some people really don't have any say on how their lives work out, and unfortunately you wont either, however I can say that it will be worth your while."

A throat retching scream howled through the trees in that instant, the clouds and rain growing more rapidly. There was no way the Hanyo couldn't identify that voice however and he wanted to bolt in that direction. His fathers eyes started to glow in a fashion silular to Sesshomarus, as his body started to twist and contort into his true form.

Inuyashas everything told him to get up and go to her, to save his mother like he should have been able to all those years ago. He felt his body loc into place once more. He was stuck there, listening to his mother scream. He couldn't take it.

He felt the same hand from earlier cupping his fallen puppy ear before his father jumped back and transformed. He couldn't help but notice how similar his father and his worthless brother actually were. Lightening flashed several times making inuyasha wince at the bright strikes.

The screams came again, this time more blood chilling than the last. The beast before him growled lowly, turning his body in the direction of the screams.

"My son, I can not tell you everything of your life, nor can I interfere , I have a request of you".

Confusion crossed Inuyashas face. The demon growled, hearing the third scream echoing off into the distance.

"Things are going to change once more, a new enemy will emerge, watch the people around you, they will need you".

Thunder crashed much closer, and inuyasha found himself straining to hear every word spoken.

" Change,….Instinct,… only you can…."

The thunder just kept rolling in harder.

"but never forget,…. Others , …not alone, .. I love you son"

The very last words he heard from his fathers retreating form had made his eyes water uncontrollably. He was utterly lost with what was said before those words, but at this point in time he didn't care, he had seen his father, spoke with him, and had even felt his hand against his skin.

Once the retreating form of his fathers back was not visible anymore, the weather started to shift. Puddles of rain that had collected around him, became frosted over as small specs of snow collected down from the sky. Inuyasha felt dread as he was finally able to move once more. He stepped out towards the cliff he had been standing on top of this whole time, and just like that, his feet fell off balance with the ice. He had tried over correcting his footing, but then fell backwards right off of the cliff, and possibly the last time he would ever see his father again.

He felt the chilling wind, and watched as the cliffs peak came closer out of focus, and he descended into the rocks below.


End file.
